One Night
by lunerone
Summary: Charlotte had always done the right thing, the proverbial good girl. That was until she met the mysterious Stefan. From the moment she laid eyes on him she wanted to be bad in the most delicious way.
1. Chapter 1

She noticed him as soon as she sat down. He was sitting alone at the bar, watching her. He had that bad-boy look about him. Dark hair, dark eyes and wearing a white t-shirt and jeans. He was quite good looking and several girls had made their way over towards his seat during the course of the night. Beautiful girls with smoking hot bodies but he hadn't taken his eyes off of her since she walked in. She wondered why, she wasn't even close to being as pretty as most of the women here.

She looked away, convinced he must have been staring at someone behind her or maybe there was a clock over her head. She turned to look and when she turned back he was there, standing beside her chair.

"May I join you?" he asked. His voice was deep and husky with a thick accent she couldn't place, and he smelled divine. She nodded and he sat across from her. She was mesmerized and quite unable to speak. He was even more attractive up close. Could this really be happening to her? Her heart started to beat faster and she hid her hands under the table so he wouldn't see the slight tremor. She was nervous.

"What's your name?" he asked.

"Charlotte" she whispered. She couldn't seem to make her voice work properly but he apparently had no problem hearing her.

"Charlotte. That is a beautiful name. I am called Stefan" His voice, his eyes, everything about him was hypnotizing. She opened and closed her mouth a few times, trying to speak but nothing came out. He merely sat across from her and waited. After a few moments of looking like a dying fish, she finally blurted out;

"Where are you from?"

"I am Romanian…and you are beautiful Charlotte" he said. The corners of his mouth turned up in a tiny smile as she blushed.

In an effort to cover up her nervousness she reached for her drink, but her shaking hands were unreliable and instead she knocked it over. In the split second it took for her hand to hit the glass, she got that tightening in her chest that you get when you've done something stupid. As she started to gasp his hand shot out, lightening-fast, and grabbed the glass before even one drop spilled.

"How did you do that?" she blurted out. He just smiled and set her glass back in front of her.

"What brings you here tonight Charlotte?" He asked her. Why did it affect her so when he said her name? She had heard stories from her friends of meeting a man who they had instant sexual chemistry with, but it had never happened to her. Until now. She knew nothing about this man and yet if he asked her to leave with him right this second, she would go. A brief thought crossed her mind about how this was probably the way serial killers found their victims.

"I just came to…" she trailed off. She could hardly tell him she came here to pick someone up. It was the reason, she was recently divorced and had decided that what she needed was the feeling of someone wanting her. She hadn't felt that in a very long time, but it wasn't exactly something you could admit to, not if you were a woman.

"I-I just came for a drink" she said. The smirk on his face told her that he knew exactly why she was here.

"Well I hope I'm not disturbing you then" he said, his eyes boring into hers. It was dark in the lounge and kind of hard to see, but she could swear his eyes were tinged with red. Not bloodshot, but the actual color of his eyes. It must have a been a trick of the light.

"May I buy you another drink?" he asked her, but more alcohol was the last thing she needed so she shook her head no. Somewhere deep inside of her she was berating herself for not talking. She feared he would find her boring or uninterested and she did not want him to leave.

"I'm sorry I'm usually better at this" she managed to say, at last.

"Better at what?" he said.

"Better at holding a conversation" she replied "I don't want you to think I'm…. well, what I mean to say is, I don't want you to…" and again she trailed off, unable to say what she meant. He reached across the table and took her hand, running his thumb over her skin softly and sensually.

"You don't want me to what?"

"Leave!" she blurted. "I don't want you to leave" She looked down, embarrassed. He still had her hand in his and his grip tightened until she looked up again. He was smiling, not the half-smile that said he was amused, but a full smile that made his eyes sparkle, even in the dark.

"When I leave here it will be with you" he said. Oh that accent was driving her wild. She wanted to kiss him so badly she almost forgot where she was. She started to lean towards him before catching herself. They chatted for a while, small talk that she forgot immediately. All she could think about was being alone with him. After some time, he finally said;

"Shall we go?" It wasn't really a question, there was no way she was going to say no and he knew it. Who _was_ this guy and how did he have such power over her when they had just met? He kept his hand on the small of her back as they left. She could feel his touch through her clothes. He was cold but it felt good against her flesh. She wanted him bad.

"Where are we going?" she asked.

"That's up to you" he said as he steered her towards his car.

It was low and sleek, some sort of sports car and she was suitably impressed. It was expensive and she wondered what he did to be able to afford it. The soft leather seat seemed to envelope her as she got in and she ran her hands over it near her thighs. He got in and before she could speak, before she could even think, he leaned over and kissed her. A hot, passionate kiss that left her breathless. His hands were in her hair and he pulled her close as his tongue parted her lips and entwined with hers. It seemed to go on forever but it was really only a few seconds. He pulled back and looked at her. She was panting slightly and her face was flushed. He lips still parted slightly, she looked sexy as hell, though she didn't know it. She wanted him to kiss her again but instead he slid his hand down her body, over her breasts and belly and slowly slipped under the waistband of her pants. She gasped and her eyes widened. Never in all her life had she felt a touch like that. He ran his fingers over her mound so softly she barely felt it, and yet it made her break out in goosebumps all over her body.

He smiled as he watched her. "Where shall we go" He said, taking his hand from her pants and gently cupping her breast instead. He ran his thumb over her nipple and it hardened under his touch. She closed her eyes and mumbled her address, it was hard to concentrate when her body was on fire. He took his hands from her to drive and she made a small noise in the back of her throat. He drove fast and she did something she had never done before. She reached over and ran her hands over the bulge in his pants and then she unzipped them. Taking his member in her hand she gripped it firmly and rubbed, up and down, over and over…smiling as she felt him harden. A secret thrill went through her knowing that he was hard for her, that she was the one to make him hot.

They parked and went to the elevator. When it came they got in and as soon as the doors closed he started to kiss her, running his hands over every inch that he could reach and every place he touched made her want him more. She was incredibly turned on; her ex-husband had never made her feel the things she was feeling. They finally got into her apartment and she had barely closed the door before his hands were at her waistband again. This time it was to undo them and slide them off. She was wearing purple silk panties with black lace trim, her sexiest ones. He slowly slid them down her thighs, kneeling as he pushed them down. He looked up at her, his smoldering gaze held her mesmerized. The red in his eyes was definitely more pronounced but she couldn't think about that when his tongue snaked out and licked her. Just once, long and slow. He flicked the end of it up in a quick motion that made her gasp and then he stood.

He leaned in and kissed her. Softly at first but then more insistent. His hands were on her shoulders but as he pressed her back against the wall they slid slowly down her arms, finally grabbing her hands and twining his fingers in hers. He brought her arms above her head and held them there as he pressed his muscled body against her. She could feel him getting hard and she moaned softly against his firm lips. In one quick motion he flipped her around so now her cheek was pressed against the wall. He brought her hands down behind her back, still holding them firmly as he leaned in, his tongue tickled the back of her neck and she shivered.

"Can you feel it? Can you feel me? Can you feel how hard I am; how much I want you?" He whispered it right into her ear as he rubbed his rock hard member on her buttocks. He had a tight grip on her arms with one hand, the other slowly ran down over her hip and thigh, and then he reached around. She spread her legs, not even knowing she was doing it and he ran a finger lightly over her labia, sending lightening bolts of pleasure through her. The sensation of his cold hands on her heated skin made her moan again and she spread her legs wider, wanting more…wanting him inside her. He licked her earlobe as he ran his fingers over her again, just as softly as before, the barest tip of his finger parting the soft skin. When he touched her clit she gasped and tried to thrust her pelvis forward; but he was quicker and pulled his hand away.

"Please" she whispered. He chuckled.

"When you're ready" he said. And suddenly he was gone.

She stood there for a moment, waiting for his touch. When it didn't come she turned to look but there was no one there. She made a sound of longing. He had made her feel things she'd never felt before, her nipples were hard and tingling and she was so wet. She reached down and rubbed her clit, barely touching it before exploding into orgasm. She slid down the wall as her body shook with pleasure and release. When she felt she could walk again, she stood up and looked around for her underwear. Scooping up the bit of silk and lace, she headed to the bathroom and took a long hot shower. Her mind repeatedly returned to the mysterious man with the cold touch.

The next day she felt like she was in a dream. Everything would go normally and then without warning she would flash to his hands, his eyes, the cool touch of his skin on hers. She could barely concentrate. She went back to the lounge that night; and the next and the next. For an entire week she returned to the place she met him, hoping that he would be there again. But he never showed up. She had gone there that night with the intent of meeting someone she could have sex with and never see again, and instead she had met someone she didn't technically sleep with and all she wanted was to see him again. She spent the next couple of nights at her apartment, lounging around in her comfortable clothes and mindlessly staring at the television.

When the weekend arrived her friend Samantha showed up at her door.

"That's enough self-pity. You are going to get showered and dressed and we are going out" she said by way of greeting.

"Go out where?" Charlotte asked, secretly hoping it would be the same place she had met Stefan.

"There's a new club over on 11th" Sam said "Go put on your tightest dress and let's find you a man!"

The only man Charlotte wanted had disappeared but explaining that to Samantha was not something she was interested in. That in itself was odd, usually talking about these kinds of things with your friends was just instinctive, but she wanted to keep Stefan all to herself. There was just no way to explain how she felt when she wasn't even sure herself.

And so she got ready and they called a taxi. When they got to the club it was jumping. There was a line-up but Samantha went out a lot and she knew the bouncers so they were let in right away. After making their way through the crowd to the bar, they ordered drinks and then Charlotte looked around for a corner to back herself into. She loved Samantha dearly but she had been out with her before. When Sam said 'let's find you a man' what she really meant was 'lets find me a man…or a woman…or both'. She was one of those girls you see that you instantly want to hate. Tall, blonde and thin - she was absolutely gorgeous and everywhere she went she was usually surrounded by guys. Sex was sex as far as she was concerned and she didn't seem to care about gender…or numbers. Charlotte had seen her leave with more than one person before. There were a lot of people who didn't like Samantha and her lifestyle but Charlotte could look past all that. Sam had a good heart and that was all she cared about.

She found a quieter spot along the wall and stood there, drink in hand and watching the amusing dance that people in clubs like this did. Despite their demeanor and bragging about scoring, everyone here secretly wanted the same thing…. love. Deep down everyone just wanted to be held and to feel safe. When you find the person that makes you feel those things then everything else seems to fall into place. When she had met the man she eventually married that was what she was looking for, and he fit the criteria perfectly. He was strong and determined and loving and she tried so hard to be content, but something just wasn't quite right. She had talked herself into falling for him because all of her friends had gotten married and started families and wondered why she hadn't too. She loved him but wasn't in love with him and so she left before it was too late for him to find someone that he could make a life with. It made her look like the bad guy but she didn't care. He deserved to be happy and she knew she wasn't the right person.

She sighed and shook her head to rid it of thoughts of the past and turned her attention back to Sam. People called her names a lot, slut was the most popular, but Charlotte knew that Sam was just a free spirit. She wasn't hung up on what society thought and just did her own thing. It was great as far as Charlotte was concerned. Several people brushed past her as she watched the room. It took her a few moments to realize that the last person to squeeze behind her was still there. She would have caught the scent sooner if there hadn't been so much perfume and cologne in the air but a momentary swirl of clean air let her smell him. She caught her breath and before she could turn, he was pressed up against her.

"Hello Charlotte" he whispered as he nibbled at her earlobe.

"Stefan" she said as a shiver ran over her.

"I've been watching you" he whispered as his hands circled her waist, pulling her closer. His tongue danced across the soft skin of her neck and she suppressed a moan as she leaned her head back on his shoulder. One touch from him and she forgot where she was, the crowd of people she had been watching suddenly seemed like they weren't there. She stayed like that until Samantha suddenly came into view. The illusion dropped and her brain managed to start working again. Sam was giving Stefan the side-eye, trying to determine if he was safe. He still had his arm circling her waist as he introduced himself to Samantha. His charm was lost on her though and she made a joke about girls being unable to pee alone as she pulled Charlotte from his grasp. She started to push her towards the bathroom but Charlotte stopped and turned to Stefan.

"Please don't leave" she said.

"I'm not going anywhere" he replied as Sam tugged on her arm. Would he be there when she returned?

They made their way through the crowd and Sam gave her a gentle push through the door as Charlotte attempted to turn and see if he was still there.

"Alright, spill" Sam said when the door shut. "Who is this guy? Do you know him?"

"I met him a while ago" Charlotte replied

"Met him where? And how come I've never heard of him?"

"I went out for a drink by myself, he was there and we got to talking"

"Just talking?" Sam asked. She raised an eyebrow and looked at her friend, waiting for an explanation.

"Well…" Charlotte said, unable to continue. It was strange, how much she felt like she needed to keep this a secret.

"I don't trust him" Sam said suddenly. Charlotte was taken aback by that.

"What do mean? You don't even know him" Charlotte said.

"Neither do you. Look Charlotte, I love you to pieces you know that, but when it comes to certain things you are kind of naïve"

"Like sex?" Charlotte replied. "C'mon Sam. I've watched you pick up total strangers for years. Why is it okay for you and not for me?"

"My radar is better. This guy seems kind of…"

"Kind of what?" Charlotte said. She was starting to be annoyed with this whole conversation.

"Kind of dangerous" Sam looked at her friend, the concern clearly showing in her eyes.

"Exactly" Charlotte replied with a smile. "Not to mention a bit unpredictable. Now if you don't mind I want to get back to the table before he disappears again"

Samantha sighed. She was concerned but she had never seen her friend like this before. It was nice to see her excited about something, or rather someone.

"Alright, but we are not done talking about this. Tomorrow you and I are having lunch and I want every single detail"

"I promise" Charlotte said with a bright smile. They hugged and then she hustled out the door, almost running as she peered through the crowd. Her heart thumping in her chest in fear that he would be gone, but he was right where she left him. She smiled as she reached him and he returned it. She was hoping he would ask her to leave but he only ordered her another drink and stood behind her, him arm circling her waist again. She was confused but too shy to say anything and so she merely stood with him as he watched the people. She did the same and her gaze came to rest on Samantha, who seemed to have picked her conquest for the evening and was sitting at the bar flirting with him.

The second Charlotte was distracted enough to relax, Stefan started to move his hand from her waist to the small of her back. Slowly and relaxed, as if he were merely shifting positions, he moved it down over her ass, squeezing it before slipping it under the hem of her dress. Anyone that looked at them simply saw a couple standing together.

"Don't move" he said as his fingers slipped under her panties and pulled them to the side. He ran his fingers over her again and again, barely touching her each time until she couldn't stand it anymore. She shifted her feet as subtly as she could, trying to open herself to him without making it obvious but there was no fooling him. As soon as he felt her muscles tighten his hand stopped and he leaned in.

"I said don't move" he spoke directly into her ear and the commanding tone of his voice made her freeze in place. She wrapped her hand around her drink and gripped it as tight as she could. She stared straight ahead again, hoping he would continue but he removed his hand and settled it back on her waist and watched the crowd, just like nothing happened. She wondered if she had blown it completely, and just as she decided she probably had, he moved his hand, again so quick she didn't have time to acknowledge it, he reached down beneath her dress and ran a finger over her mound. She was wet, she had been wet since she heard his voice in her ear. He only did it once and then he brought his finger to his mouth and licked it, his eyes boring into hers as he did so.

"You taste delicious" He said and then once again turned away as if nothing had happened. They stayed at the club for the next two hours and the rest of the night was a blur of him touching her just enough to keep her on the edge, then pulling back. Reaching under her dress when no one was looking, "accidently" brushing his hand over her breasts, occasionally nuzzling her neck when she wasn't expecting it. Every touch, every second she got more and more excited so that by the time he asked her if she was ready to leave, she would have jumped him right there in the club in front of everyone.

She waved at Sam as they headed to the door to let her know she was leaving. Sam made the "call me" gesture as they left and she nodded. Stefan kept his hand on her back as he guided her out to the parking lot. The dive to her place was exactly like in the club. He kept reaching over and running his hand over her leg, sliding it up toward her thigh then stopping just short of touching her wetness. He had her so wound up that the drive seemed to take hours. When they reached her place he once again acted as if they were nothing but a couple on a date. He walked with her through the lobby of the apartment and they waited in silence for the elevator. Thank god there were only six floors and the ride up was quick. They entered the apartment and he closed the door. And then he was on her so fast she didn't have time to think.

He pinned her against the wall, kissing her so hard he bruised her lips. His tongue danced around hers as he lifted her dress and tore off her panties. And then he was inside her in one quick hard thrust and she gasped as she felt him finally. He was wild, like an animal as he pounded her hard and fast. She wrapped her legs around him and reveled in the waves of pleasure that coursed through her with each thrust. He had teased her for so long that it only took a few minutes before she screamed with release as an orgasm more intense than she had ever felt before shot through her. Her body quivered as wave after wave of bliss coursed through her. He must have been just as turned on because it wasn't long before he let out a growl and exploded inside of her. They stayed like that for a few moments, her legs slowly losing their grip from around him. He was still inside of her and still hard. Somehow they made it to the bedroom, though she had no recollection of walking there. And within minutes he was ready again. He took her over and over that night. She lost count of how many times she came. They talked in between. She was enchanted by his voice and even though he didn't really reveal much about himself by the time morning came she knew she was falling for him.

And that was where the true danger was. Could she stop herself from feeling something for him? She didn't know how he felt about her other than he seemed to be enjoying the sex. She closed her eyes and fell asleep as he held her and when she woke a while later, he was gone. In the light of day, she had to wonder if she was doing the right thing. Oh but the way he made her feel was too wonderful to be denied. To hell with it, she was going to run with this as long as she could. Provided he came back.

…to be continued


	2. Chapter 2

And so it went. He would be away for a while – sometimes a day or two, sometimes he was gone for weeks at a time – and then without warning, he would be there. She asked him where he went but he only mumbled something about business and then did things to make her forget the question. When he was gone practicality took over and she was conflicted. She knew in her head that this had disaster written all over it, but when she saw him again her heart said screw practicality. Never in all her life had she met someone who could make her body feel the things she had felt. He could stare at her from across a room and she would immediately feel the heat spreading through her. His lovemaking was so inventive and unpredictable she sometimes wondered if he was even human. She fantasized about him being an international spy, like James Bond, or perhaps a secret assassin working for a foreign government.

"Or maybe he's a serial killer, or a thief" Sam said when they discussed it. Charlotte rolled her eyes at this, but Sam wasn't going to let it go. She didn't trust him.

"He's hiding something from you, if it wasn't something bad he would tell you, wouldn't he?"

"Oh Sam" Charlotte said "if he was any of those things we would have had sex and I would never had seen him again. Don't you think the fact that he keeps coming back means anything?"

"He could be married" Sam said.

That one stopped Charlotte in her tracks. The thought had never crossed her mind before and a tiny ball of fear began to grow in her stomach. _Was_ he married? It would certainly explain the absences and why he was so vague when she questioned him. She brushed it off but later on after Sam had left the thought kept popping up. Was she falling for someone who was already taken? The more important question was; could she stop seeing him if it was true? She wasn't sure she could. Like many women before her, she always silently (occasionally not so silently) judged the women who slept with married men. There was a world full of single guys out there, why did they feel the need to steal someone else's man? And now she found herself possibly in the same situation and it left a bitter taste in her mouth. She vowed to ask him when he came back.

She never really got the chance, not for a while. The next time she saw him he had been gone for three weeks and talking was not on the agenda. He simply showed up at her door and took her before she could even speak. He was insatiable that night and the only sounds that were made were ones of passion. By morning he was gone again. She chided herself for being a coward and not confronting him, but she was scared. She absolutely did not want this thing to stop, whatever it was. When he showed up again the next night she let him into the apartment and he sat and looked at her, as if he were waiting for the question. Her heart was pounding so hard she feared it would leap from her chest.

"What's wrong?" he asked.

"Are you married? "she blurted out before she could stop herself.

He threw his head back and laughed, hard. She watched him, slightly miffed that he found it so amusing.

"What's so funny? She asked angrily.

"I'm sorry" he said when he got himself under control. "I just haven't met anyone who could surprise me the way you do. No darling, I'm not married. In fact, I've spent most of my life avoiding anything even resembling a relationship"

"And that's not supposed to worry me? It's not exactly a good sign either you know"

He stood and crossed the room so fast she only saw a blur. And then he was holding her and for the first time she noticed how truly cold his flesh was. She had always assumed that it was the heat from her body that made him feel so cold, but this was the first time he touched her when she wasn't so turned on she couldn't think straight. She shivered and she wasn't sure if it was because of his temperature of because of the tender way he was stroking her hair.

"I've never met anyone who made me feel as if I could love before" he said softly. "Until now"

If she wasn't lost before she sure was now. His words spilled over her like a spring rain and she closed her eyes and held him tight. That night his touch was gentle and so loving she couldn't stop smiling. He hadn't actually said the words but she felt maybe, just maybe, this could work. When morning came she woke to find him still there. She was quite surprised; he had never stayed the whole night before. It was dark and she thought she had woken before the sun came up but a quick glance out the window showed her that it was storming heavily. The rain was pounding against the window and there was no trace of sunshine to be found.

"You're still here" she said. He only smiled and leaned on his hand, staring at her. She was naked of course and he pulled back the sheet, drinking her in with his eyes. She felt a blush rising and felt silly for it. He had taken her over and over again in what felt like a hundred different way, she had no reason to be bashful at this point. And yet the way he was looking at her made her feel like this was the first time. Was there no end to the mystery of this man?

"Did you sleep okay?" she asked.

"I did not sleep" he said.

"Not at all? What did you do all night?"

"I watched you"

"You watched me sleep? All night?" she was a little taken aback.

"You fascinate me" he said simply. She wasn't quite sure how to respond to that and so she asked him if he wanted breakfast.

"I am not hungry…. for food" He said with that gleam in eyes. He grabbed her and pulled her over until she was on top of him, their bodies pressed together. Breakfast would have to wait.

The storm continued all day and for the first time since she met him, Stefan showed no signs of leaving. She had thrown on a long t-shirt but was naked underneath. He apparently had no insecurities about himself and spent the entire day wearing nothing but a smile. She practically drooled every time she turned around and saw him standing there like a Greek statue, and he knew it. He made sure to be in her eyesight as much as possible. He wasn't tall for a man and his skin was pale, his chest hairless, but he carried himself well and he oozed confidence.

He sat on the sofa and watched her as she ate, refusing food with a shake of his head. He seemed content to just be there. She finished her meal and went to the kitchen to clean up. When she came back out he was right where she left him, laying back on the sofa and looking at her. Sex for Charlotte had always been something she sort of endured. Her friends all told amazing stories about their encounters and she thought maybe there was something wrong with her. It's not like she hated it, often with her ex-husband it was nice, but nice was really the only word to describe it. Until Stefan came along she had never experienced anything that made her want someone the way she wanted him. And she wanted him, it was as if she couldn't get enough.

She walked over to him and stood beside where he lounged and reached out to run her fingers through his dark hair. His hand slid up her thigh and rubbed lightly. They stayed like that for a moment and then he leaned forward and replaced his hand with his lips. He gently kissed her soft skin, moving higher with each one. Then he moved to the inside of her thigh, still giving soft little butterfly kisses as he went. She let out a sigh that ended with a moan of delight as his lips found their way to the soft folds of her mound. His continued with this for a few minutes, though to Charlotte it seemed like a lot longer, until finally his tongue parted her lips and he nipped and licked and teased her clit until her legs started to shake. He pulled her onto the couch so she was straddling him and then with a wicked grin he slid down until his head was between her legs and continued his assault on her tender bud. She didn't know how long they stayed like this, she had orgasm after orgasm and still he didn't relent. Only when she came so hard she screamed did he stop. She lay back and closed her eyes, her limbs still vibrating. She almost felt disconnected with her body, as if her mind was floating above her. Once again he had given her an experience like none other. She drifted off to sleep and when she woke, she found herself covered with a blanket and Stefan was gone. She sighed and attempted to stand up. It took two tries before her legs would obey. 'Hell of a parting gift' she mused as she headed to the shower.

He returned again the next night, this time he let himself in. Charlotte was in her room changing into something comfortable when he arrived. He was so quiet she didn't hear him come in, she walked out of her room and there he was, like magic.

"Oh!" she exclaimed in surprise. "I wasn't expecting to see you again so soon"

He was dressed in a suit. A very expensive, very tailored suit. He looked amazing and she stood there staring like a complete imbecile. He let her look for a moment before he spoke.

"I've come to take you out" he said.

"Out?' she asked, slightly confused "You mean, like a date?"

"Exactly like a date" he replied. "Although where we are going does require a certain…style of dress" he said as he took in the sweat pants and oversized shirt she was wearing. She blushed at being caught looking like that.

"I – I'll go change" she stammered as she mentally went through her closet. She had a few outfits that Sam had given her over the years but most of her clothes were only fit for work or staying in.

"If I may be so bold?" he said as he brought out the package he had been hiding behind his back. It was a box and when she opened it she cried out in happy surprise. Inside was the most beautiful dress she'd ever seen. Soft pastels of blue and green and purple swirled in an elegant pattern on a floor length chiffon gown. She certainly had never worn anything so beautiful before.

"Oh Stefan! It's amazing" she said. He gave her a quick kiss on the cheek.

"Go. Get ready, and no need to rush. We don't need to arrive until eight"

"Arrive where? Where are we going?" She asked, burning with curiosity. He only smiled and walked away. She showered and paid extra attention to her hair and make-up, doing her best to do the dress justice. He told her often how beautiful she was and it thrilled her to the bone when she heard it, but frankly she didn't see it. Her hair was a dark brown and medium length, falling just passed her shoulders. With brown eyes and an okay figure, at best she always thought of herself as average. Except when she was with him, then she felt…. different. More alive and incredibly happy as opposed to the way she usually felt which was well, kind of boring.

He stared in amazement when she finally walked into the room. The book he had been reading fell to the floor as he stood and gaped at her.

"You are stunning" he half whispered. Her smile lit up the room. Without another word he put his hand on the small of her back and guided her to the door. When they arrived at the theatre she looked up at the marquee. 'Indomeneo' was written there. She was speechless. He could have taken her to the garbage dump and she would have been happy, but the opera? She never dreamed of being here in a beautiful dress on the arm of a handsome man. It was like a dream.

"Have you been before?" he asked as he helped her from the car. She shook her head, not trusting herself to speak.

"It doesn't appeal to everyone but I suspect you will enjoy it" he said, once again resting his hand on the small of her back. For the rest of the evening he never stopped touching her. Not in a sexual way, just holding her elbow or touching her hand, a light caress on her shoulder as they chatted during intermission. Clear signals that said "she's with me" to anyone who was looking. It was a perfect evening and Charlotte never wanted it to end. After the show he asked her if she'd like to take a walk since it was such a nice night. She was definitely in agreement and they strolled down the street, arm in arm. He showed her things she had never stopped to look at before. The architecture of buildings, both new and old, a tiny little theatre she had never noticed that showed only old black and white movies. Bakeries and flower shops and all kinds of quirky little stores. It was amazing how little she actually knew about the city she lived in.

They turned to head back to the car and he pulled her down an alley that was a bit of a shortcut back. They were about halfway down when he suddenly stopped. His body stiffened and his nostrils flared.

"What is it?" Charlotte asked, peering at the darkness behind them. Stefan said nothing but he moved until he was standing in front of her, shielding her from whoever or whatever was following them. That's when she appeared from the shadows. Charlotte couldn't help but gasp when she saw her. She was stunning, quite the most beautiful woman Charlotte had ever seen. White blonde hair, porcelain skin, cheekbones to die for. She looked like a Nordic goddess.

"Stefan" she said, her voice was musical, it matched her appearance perfectly.

"Natasha" he said. A pit of fear was starting to form in Charlotte's heart. She _knew_ this whole thing was too good to be true. Of course they knew each other, probably intimately. One thing was certain, if it came down to a competition with this woman, Charlotte would lose. In fact, she was quite sure it wouldn't even be a contest.

"What are you doing here?" Stefan asked. The woman took a few steps closer and Charlotte stared at her harder, trying desperately to find a flaw. A blemish, scar, anything…but if anything she looked even more perfect up close.

"No one has seen you in months. I just thought I'd make sure hadn't run into any trouble"

She looked at Charlotte as she walked closer. Stefan frowned and reached back to touch Charlotte's arm, as if to reassure himself that she was still there. Natasha smiled but it was not a friendly smile and Charlotte suppressed a shiver. She was beautiful alright but her expression was cold.

"Ah" she said, looking Charlotte up and down as if she were a piece of furniture. "I see you've found yourself a little pet. No wonder you've been absent"

"I'm Natasha" she said as she held out her hand. Charlotte gripped it lightly and shook it twice before snatching her own hand back. Her skin was just as cold as Stefan's.

"Charlotte" she said, doing her best to sound confident. She looked at Stefan, waiting for an explanation.

"Natasha is…an old friend" he said. He turned back to Natasha.

"As you can see, I'm perfectly fine. There is no need to worry. Please don't let us keep you from your travels"

"I don't think so Stefan. You've got some explaining to do. Is this something you wish to do in front of your little friend, or shall we talk in private?" Stefan's reaction was swift and intense. The look on his face! Charlotte had never seen him truly angry before and hoped to never see it again. It that look had been directed at her she would be terrified. Natasha only laughed.

"I'll wait here" she said as she walked over and sat on a dirty palette that was lying on the ground. She even managed to make a dirty alleyway seem like she was having high tea in a fancy hotel. Without another word Stefan pulled Charlotte away and they walked quickly to the car. She was too afraid to ask him anything and they drove to her place in silence.

"I'm sorry" he said when they pulled up in front of her building. "I have to take care of this. Will you be alright?" he asked her.

"Of course" she said with all the cheer she could muster. She somehow managed to smile at him, but inside she was already steeling herself for the bitter taste of heartbreak. She couldn't see a good outcome right now. Who was this Natasha? Were they lovers? Was her perfect happy little fantasy coming to an end?

Stefan kissed her, a long loving kiss, before she got out and watched him drive away. The kiss tasted like goodbye and she hoped with all her heart she was wrong.


	3. Chapter 3

It was three days before he returned. She came home from work and found him sitting on a chair waiting for her. She knew something was wrong the second she stepped through the door.

"Stefan?"

He looked up and her heart broke. She could feel it go, just like snapping a twig. The look on his face told her all she needed to know. He was leaving her.

"I'm sorry" he said. "I've put you in danger, it's all my fault. I should never have let things get this far"

"I don't understand. Why can't we be together? Is it Natasha?" she dropped her things and slowly sank to her knees. It had all been too good to be true and deep down she knew it. There were a lot of things about Stefan that were unanswered, anyone else would have demanded to know everything but not Charlotte. She was so terrified of driving him away that she brushed it all off and made up explanations to satisfy her own mind. He was so perfect and she was nobody, she should be grateful that he even looked at her, let alone stayed for as long as he did.

"I can't explain. Your safety is at stake and I will not allow you to be harmed" he replied.

"So it is Natasha. Are you in love with her?" she said, her voice barely above a whisper. She couldn't look at him and kept her eyes on the floor. She didn't hear him cross the room but the next second he was there, picking her up. His hands were on her shoulders and his eyes bored into hers. He seemed almost angry as he looked at her but she wasn't frightened.

"Listen to me. Natasha is nothing, you are everything. I've been alone for longer than you could imagine, never in all that time did I think I could find someone like you" He said passionately. Words that should make her heart soar with joy only fell flat because despite what he was saying, she knew he was still leaving.

"Then why are you going away?" she said, burying her face into his shoulder as she tried desperately to control her tears.

"I told you, you are in danger by being with me"

"I don't care. Stefan don't you see? I'm not afraid, I'm not afraid of anything when I'm with you!" she cried.

He picked her up and carried her over to the sofa. Gently setting her down, he sat beside her and held her until her sobs became hiccups. She couldn't believe this was happening, it had to be a bad dream. He looked at her with such love that she was speechless. He lifted his hand and brushed away a stray tear that rolled down her cheek.

"Beloved" was all he said. And then he was gone.

She stayed like that for the rest of the night, curled into a ball on the sofa. She cried, for hours she cried; and not the slow tears that happened when you watched a sad movie but great whooping sobs that shook her body and made her throat raw. It was not a pretty sight with the mascara running down her cheeks making her look like a racoon. Her eyes were red and her nose ran but she didn't care. Nothing mattered now, he was gone. He left her and he didn't even give her a chance to prove herself. Whatever his secret was she didn't care, she knew she could keep it. If he had just trusted her enough to tell her.

"Please come back" she whispered over and over, but it was futile. It had finally happened, as she knew it would. Her perfect fantasy was just a memory now. Night turned to day and still she lay in the same spot, her muscles were starting to cramp from being in the same position for so long but she didn't move. She relished the pain, it gave her something to concentrate on, let her know she was still there. She felt so empty inside that she felt as if she'd really become invisible, the pain told her she wasn't.

Still, one could only take it for so long and eventually she sat up and began the long, hard process of trying to live her life without him. Over the next week or so she was on auto pilot. She ate when she was hungry and drank when she was thirsty but she tasted nothing. She went to work and sat at her desk all day staring at a blank computer screen. Naturally her co-workers noticed and went to her supervisor, concerned over her actions. She was told to take some personal time and she gathered her things and left, not caring one little bit if she ever came back. She stayed in her apartment, refusing to answer the phone. She just sat and stared at nothing as her mind replayed every second she had spent with him. No one had been able to touch her the way he did, and no one ever would again. How could she lay with someone else? It wasn't possible to feel this way about anyone other than Stefan and she vowed she would never look at anyone else. Her memories would keep her warm, she needed nothing else.

Samantha came over every couple of days. She made sure that Charlotte had food and essentials and she held her when she cried and murmured soothing words. Often Sam was a bit brash and had no filter when she spoke but she saw the pain her friend was in and she kept her mouth shut. For as long as she could. That turned out to be about nine days, which for Sam showed unbelievable restraint. After that she was determined to get Charlotte up and moving again. She made her shower and get dressed and took her out for lunch. Sam wanted to sit on the patio but it had turned cloudy and overcast and there was a chill in the air so they settled for a table by the window.

They talked about all kinds of things…weather, jobs, funny little things that had happened, men Samantha found attractive, etc. They talked about everything but him. Charlotte didn't really contribute much, she mostly just listened, or pretended to listen. It was in the middle of one of Sam's stories that she saw him across the street. She gasped and sprang up in her seat as she peered out the window trying to see between the cars rushing by. When the light turned red and the cars stopped, he was gone. She shook her head at her own foolishness. He had never actually been there, she just wanted it so badly she saw him anyway.

After that she saw him everywhere. She started leaving the house more and more hoping for a glance, even though she knew it was just her mind playing tricks on her. When Sam showed up at her door one evening insisting that she come out with her, Charlotte agreed. She had been cooped up for so long and the phantom glances her brain made up was better than nothing. Even if he wasn't really there, she could hope for a sighting. Sighing as she got ready, she berated herself for acting like this. Crazy people acted like this and she wondered if maybe she was going insane. They arrived at the club and being that it was a weekend, the place was packed. There was a line to get in but of course Sam bypassed it like she always did. They squeezed their way through the crowd and got drinks from the bar and then found a place to stand. Sitting was not an option with how crowded it was and Charlotte got jostled about a bit until she managed to get to a wall where she stood leaning back and looking around. Samantha had spotted people she knew as soon as they walked in and she was over chatting with them as Charlotte watched.

It wasn't long though until she started to feel a little off. The drink wasn't sitting well and the music seemed to get louder and louder. When someone near her left their table she quickly grabbed a seat, hoping she just needed to get off her feet. It didn't help and she got scared when the room started to spin. It was odd, she hadn't let go of her drink so she knew no one had slipped anything into it, but her heart was pounding and she was starting to sweat. For no reason that she could fathom, she was having a panic attack. Sam came over and sat down. When she noticed how pale Charlotte was she got alarmed.

"Oh my god, are you alright" she asked her.

"I need to get out of here" Charlotte said quickly. Sam didn't hesitate and she helped her friend to the door, propping her up as she went to the coat check. As soon as they left the crowd behind Charlotte started to feel better. By the time Sam had gotten their coats she was back to normal and so ensued a small argument. Charlotte knew that Sam had friends here and she wanted Sam to stay. She finally convinced her that she was okay.

"It's just too soon I think" She said as Sam was trying to force her jacket on. "Please Sam, I'm fine. I promise. It was just too many people and I had a little panic attack. It's better now. I want you to stay and have fun. Go have another drink with your friends and find a good looking man. Do it for me okay? I'm going to have to live vicariously through you again. Go so you'll have a good story for me tomorrow. Look, there's a line of cabs out front, I'll be fine. I'll go straight home"

"You better" Sam said. "And you text me the minute you get home"

"Oh Sam, I'm so tired right now I can't even guarantee I won't fall asleep in the cab. I'll text you tomorrow okay?"

They hugged and Charlotte left, but she didn't get into a cab. The fresh air revived her and she wasn't nearly as tired as she had told Sam. Instead she took a walk. She walked and without realizing it, her feet took her to the same streets she had walked with Stefan. She wandered and looked without really seeing. It felt so good to just be out that she could imagine her arm linked with his. She could almost hear his voice and she let the fantasy play out. For the first time in a long time, she smiled as she remembered that perfect night. How proud he seemed to have her on his arm. How nice it was to get dressed up and walk among the privileged people.

When she found herself at the entrance to the alley they had taken before she turned down without thinking. The darkness seemed to close in on her and her steps quickened. It was as stupid thing to do and she realized it halfway down. Walking around the city by herself was bad enough but disappearing into an alley was just asking for trouble. The thought had barely formed when she heard footsteps behind her.

'Oh Charlotte, you foolish, foolish girl' she thought as she started to run. She was in heels and the man behind her caught her within seconds. Grabbing her from behind he slammed her into the wall. The forced knocked the air from her lungs and she could only gasp as her diaphragm locked up. Screaming was not an option. He was ugly and dirty and she was absolutely terrified. He never said a word as he tore her shirt open, he only looked at her with an awful grin on his face. His teeth were brown and stained and several were missing and she recoiled at the foulness of his breath as he tried to kiss her. 'This can't be happening. This can't be happening' she thought over and over. She was frozen in fear and helpless. Suddenly he was ripped away from her with so much force that he hit the wall and crumpled to a heap, not moving. It happened so fast her body didn't have time to react and she stood pressed against the wall as if she was still being held there. Stefan! It had to be! He came back to save her. But it wasn't Stefan's voice that came from the shadows.

It was Natasha's.


	4. Chapter 4

"Well, well. If it isn't Stefan's little pet. This is my lucky day." Natasha said as she emerged from the darkness. Charlotte was too stunned to do anything but stand there with her mouth hanging open in surprise.

"Nice reaction, sweetheart. I'm not sure what he ever saw in you. He certainly didn't stick around for the witty conversation." Her voice dripping sarcasm as she walked towards Charlotte, looking her up and down as she got closer.

"I don't get it. What is it about you that he finds so fascinating?" She got as close to Charlotte as she could without actually touching her, the cold was radiating from her skin, making Charlotte shiver.

"There's nothing special about you. There's nothing about you that would make anyone look twice, really. You don't have the appealing personality or the stunning looks to light up a room, in fact I doubt anyone would even notice if you walked into a room, so just exactly how did you attract someone like Stefan? Why on earth would he chose to be with a mousy little human like you?

"H-human?" Charlotte stammered "What does…what?"

Natasha gave a snort of derision. "And now we know it's not the brilliant mind either. If you haven't figured things out by now, then I'm all out of ideas. I'll just have to ask him myself."

"Do you know where he is?" Charlotte asked, her mouth was working slightly faster than her brain and she winced as soon as the words left her lips. Natasha's red eyes practically sparkled with glee.

"Oh now that is interesting. So he's left you, has he?" She pulled back from Charlotte as she began to ponder this information.

"After you and I met, I'll wager. Which means he was afraid I would go to the Volturi. Huh, so he really does have feelings for you. He's trying to keep you safe, little mouse. You thought he left you to come back to me didn't you?" Charlotte said nothing and Natasha continued.

"You do know that he and I were together, don't you?" Natasha said as she stared at Charlotte and reveled in the shock and sorrow that showed on her face.

"Oh yes, we were together for many, many years. Stefan taught me all kinds of things, we were quite happy actually. Sadly, he was not as…adventurous as I am so it didn't work out. I do think about him from time to time. You never really forget your first love, do you? And then just like that, there he is…with you. Uninteresting, mousy little you. I have a lot to think about little mouse. This information is just too good to keep to myself, the question is who do I share it with?"

"You still love him" Charlotte said.

"Don't be ridiculous. I moved on a long time ago. As a matter of fact, I've had my sights set on someone for a while now, and you might have just given me the thing I need to get close to him"

"I don't understand. If Stefan really means nothing to you then why are you following me?" Charlotte said. Natasha threw her head back and laughed.

"You do think a lot of yourself, don't you? I wasn't following you at all. In fact, you interrupted my meal"

This made no sense and Charlotte's overtaxed brain refused to process it. She was tired and confused and hurting from being slammed into the wall. The wall…. the man…. suddenly she remembered what almost happened and she gasped as she looked over at the still figure lying on the ground. The light was bad but he wasn't moving and she wasn't sure he was breathing.

"Is he dead?" she said in a quiet voice. Natasha glanced back and then looked at Charlotte again, a smile on her face.

"Not yet" was all she said. The look in her eyes when she spoke chilled Charlotte to the bone. The swirling confusion in her mind was starting to slow down, things were beginning to click into place and she didn't like what she was starting to think. She didn't like it one bit. She knew she should run, she should just go and let her memories keep her warm, but she didn't.

"What is going on? Who are you? _What_ are you?" Charlotte said.

"Oh now come on, surely you aren't that stupid" Natasha replied, her lips parting as she ran her tongue over her teeth. "The clues are all there, impossible as it may seem. Even someone as dense as yourself should be able to figure it out"

As she spoke she moved closer to Charlotte, she put her hands against the wall on either side of her and leaned in until their foreheads were touching. Charlotte shrank back as much as she could but with her back against the wall there was no where to go. Natasha leaned further until their lips were almost touching, then she half-whispered;

"I bet you and Stefan liked to experiment. You'd better run along home now, little mouse. Unless you'd like to experiment with me"

Charlotte wanted nothing of the sort. What she wanted was out…now. She ducked under Natasha's arm and ran, Natasha's laughter followed her and then she heard noises she did not want an explanation for. She found a cab a block or so away and jumped into it. When she got home she locked the door and started to shake. She kept thinking of the little clues that she never picked up on before, or maybe she did. She wanted everything to be perfect so badly that she dismissed some rather obvious signs.

After her heart stopped racing, she headed to the bathroom, shedding her clothes as she went and just letting them drop to the floor. She got into the shower and turned it on as hot as she could stand it. She stood there letting the water run over her and tried to make sense of the things that just happened. Her mind kept returning to one word that Natasha had said.

Human.

Charlotte was open minded enough to know that there were things in this world you just can't explain. She relaxed her tense muscles as the heat from the shower began to ease the soreness from them, unfortunately it couldn't do the same for her mind which was whirling with too much information. She went back and picked through every memory of Stefan, from the moment they met to the moment he left. She tried to look at it logically and she let the nagging little feeling that was growing in the pit of her stomach take over. Cold skin, red eyes, he never ate and he'd never stayed over unless it was overcast. Stefan had never shown his strength but the way Natasha had ripped the dirty man in the alley away from her wasn't something she should have been able to do. Unless she wasn't human, of course. Every book, every movie, every legend she'd ever heard all pointed to the same conclusion. If he wasn't human, then there was only one thing he could be. The word surfaced but she couldn't say it out loud.

Then a funny thing happened. When she understood, it should have made her feel fear or at least disbelief, but instead it made her feel…excited. Good excited, like how she imagined it would feel winning the lottery. When she had run from the alley, the sounds she heard were Natasha _feeding_ on that man. She should be terrified or throwing up or leaving town. She most certainly shouldn't be fascinated, yet she was. It felt right, which just made things worse. She kept trying to tell herself that it was bad, it was dangerous. Vampires kill people. Even when she forced herself to think about Stefan doing these things, it didn't matter.

Had he put her under some kind of spell? She'd never done anything wrong in her life. Even as a child she never stole a candy bar from the store, she never sneaked out of the house after curfew, she never skipped school. She had always done the right thing. Even her divorce was because she was thinking about what was best for her husband. She was unable to have children, a fact that she had accepted long ago. He said he was okay with it when they met but she knew better. He was remarried now and his new wife was pregnant. Charlotte wished them well, knowing he would be a wonderful father.

When she had been in the shower so long her fingers started to prune, she got out. Wrapping herself in a towel she headed for the bedroom. She was so lost in thought she never noticed that the trail of clothing she had left wasn't there anymore. She had a towel over her head and was rubbing her wet hair vigorously when she thought she heard something. She yanked the towel off and jumped back, startled. Stefan was sitting on the bed, watching her with a smile.

"Just how I like you. Naked and wet" he said.

It was too much. Losing him hurt her so bad there were days when it seemed as if she couldn't breathe. Then the club, Natasha, the man in the alley….it all came crashing in and instead of running to him she burst into tears. He looked confused and a little scared as he crossed the room and took her in his arms. She couldn't even hold him back, she simply stood there and sobbed as he held her tighter and uttered words of comfort.

"Please don't cry" he whispered "I'm sorry. I'm so sorry I hurt you. Please forgive me"

They stayed that way until she cried herself out. When the tears slowed down he led her over the bed and sat her down, then gently wiped the wetness from her cheeks as he smiled at her.

"Are you alright now?" he asked.

"That depends" she replied.

"On what?"

"On whether or not you're going to leave again"

He looked down, like he was ashamed. She resisted the urge to reach out and run her fingers through his hair. It felt like it had been a thousand years since he had touched her and she longed to feel close to him again, but she had to protect herself. So instead she merely sat and waited for a response. When it came his voice cracked with emotion.

"Charlotte, leaving you was the hardest thing I've ever done. In all my years I've never known it was possible to feel this much for one person. You are all I think about; all I care about. I left because I thought it was the best thing for you."

"Then why did you come back?" she asked, this time she did reach out and stroke his hair. He sounded so sad. He reached up and took her hand in his, he brought it to his cheek and held it there, closing his eyes and relishing the touch.

"My love" he said. "I need you to know one thing. Leaving was the biggest mistake of my life and I don't intend on repeating it…if you will take me back"

"Stefan. I love you, I love you more than I ever thought it was possible to love someone. Nothing will ever change that. I need _you_ to know that. Do you believe it? Do you believe me when I say that?"

"Yes. Yes of course I do" he said.

"Then I need the truth. No more sneaking away, no more mysterious non-answers. If you truly love me then tell me. Tell me everything"

"You don't understand the danger you would be in" he said. It would have been yet another cryptic answer if she hadn't already figured it out. She bit the bullet and just said it;

"Stefan, I now what you are. I know what Natasha is. I know why I've never seen you in the daylight and I know what you do when you leave here. I know and I love you still, but I need to hear you say it. It won't be right for me until you do. Please Stefan, say the word"

He looked at her for a long time. His eyes reflected the conflict he was struggling with. She felt bad but she knew they could never move forward until he admitted it. Finally, he stood and crossed the room. His back was to her as he looked out the window for a moment, then without turning around he said;

"Vampire"

He didn't move, he waited to hear what she would say, scared that she would just leave. When her arms encircled his waist from behind he let out a sigh of relief. He turned around and kissed her passionately. She returned the kiss with just as much fervor. She'd had enough of thinking for one night. He was back and the taste of his lips was more than enough to drive any thoughts away. Right now she just wanted to feel him inside of her. Then he picked her up and took her over to the bed, her towel falling away to reveal her naked body as he lay her down. He shed his clothes fast and then he was on top of her. Flesh against flesh as he kissed her over and over again. She wrapped her legs around him and pulled him closer. He was hard and more than ready as he reached down between her legs and made sure she was too. She had been ready since she saw him, of course. She always was, but the sheer emotion of the day somehow brought out the animal in her.

"I want you inside me _now_ " she said in a rough voice. And as he slipped deliciously inside of her, her eyes rolled back and she matched him stroke for stroke, their hips moving in unison. It didn't take long before they both exploded at the same time. Her moans of pleasure echoing off the walls. Neither of them was inclined to move afterward and they stayed exactly as they were until finally he moved her up until her head was on the pillow. He crawled under the blankets with her and held her until she fell asleep. Questions would be asked and answered, there was no getting away from it now. She knew and no there was no need for secrets. Despite the danger the thought of being able to share everything with her made him very happy. The questions would wait, right now he was content to lay next to her and watch her sleep.


	5. Chapter 5

The sun was well up when she woke the next day. She yawned and stretched and rubbed her eyes and forgot for a moment that Stefan had come back. She realized it mid-yawn and she turned her head to look at the other side of the bed. What she saw made her jaw snap shut and she sat there staring in disbelief. Not only was he still there - enough of a shock in itself - but he was lying in a beam of sunlight and he was sparkling. Not just a little bit, but sparkling as if he were covered in rhinestones. It was even reflecting off the wall like those mirror balls they have in dance clubs. She couldn't take her eyes off of him and as she stared he started to get nervous; he couldn't tell if she was fascinated or horrified.

"This is me" he said. "No more secrets"

"No more secrets" she repeated "Oh Stefan, you're beautiful!"

His smile could have lit up the room. He was at a loss for words and so he pulled her close and kissed her. She reached out to touch his face, awed by the effect of the sun on him.

"So this is why you can't go out in the sun. It doesn't hurt, does it?"

"No" he said, wrapping a strand of her hair around his finger as he waited for the next question.

"How old are you?" she asked.

"Old. I have walked the earth for centuries"

"Seriously? Now you're going to get all vampiry and cryptic? How many centuries?"

"More than one hundred. I no longer keep track" he said.

"More than 100 _centuries?_ " she exclaimed, blinking her eyes in astonishment.

"Is that going to be a problem for you?" he asked, his eyes hooded and full of lust. He knew damn well she couldn't resist that look.

"No, it's not a problem. Don't you get bored?" she said curiously. Stefan laughed at that.

"I suppose sometimes, but there are a lot of things you can learn. I find ways to keep busy. For instance, I'm an excellent cook" he said, eyeing her stomach as it let out a very loud growl. She blushed and he pulled her up, tossing her an oversized shirt to throw on. He pulled on his pants and then took her by the hand, leading her out to the kitchen. He sat her down and proceeded to make her breakfast as she peppered him with questions.

"Have you been alone all this time?" she asked as he cooked.

"No. Long ago I had a family, I was part of a coven. We were…powerful. There were twelve of us, we didn't hide who we were back then."

"Where are they now?"

"Gone, for many years. There are only two of us left"

"Have you ever been married?"

"I had a mate. She was killed" he said it quickly and Charlotte left it alone.

"Are your eyes red because you drink blood?" she said to change the subject as he set the plate of hot food in front of her. She looked at him curiously as she ate.

"Yes" he said, his eyebrows furrowed as he gave her a very quizzical look.

"What?" she said, chewing a mouthful of omelette.

"You continue to surprise me, that's all" he said

"Why? What did I do?"

"It doesn't bother you? My diet?" he aske her.

"Why should it? You have to eat too. Does it bother you that it doesn't bother me?"

"Of course not. It's not the usual reaction we get, that's all"

"I'm guessing most of the people that find out don't live long enough to tell the tale. Unless I'm your next meal it's got nothing to do with me." She said, shrugging her shoulders.

"People die everyday, Stefan. Sometimes they go peacefully in their sleep, sometimes they get run down by a drunk driver, or get caught in the crossfire of a shoot out, or get abducted and raped and murdered. It's a crappy world we live in, what you do to survive is barely a blip on the radar, really" she said as she ate hungrily.

He watched her as she devoured her breakfast. She amazed him. She seemed so innocent and naïve but when she found out the truth she wasn't disgusted; only curious. She blushed when he called her beautiful but did anything he asked in the bedroom with total abandonment. She wasn't like anyone he had ever met before. He'd been asleep for centuries without realizing it until she came along and woke him up. When she finished her meal they retired to the living room and sat on the sofa. She cuddled up under his arm and for a time they were content to just be together. Eventually though, her curiosity took over again.

"So what's going to happen to us now?" she asked him.

"Right this second? I have a few ideas" he said

"Come on Stefan, I'm serious. What now? Do we just continue the way we've been going until I'm old and wrinkled and you don't want me anymore?"

"That's not something we need to worry about just yet" he said.

"I am worried about it; how could I not be? The way things stand at some point I'll lose you, and you'll lose me. I don't want that to happen, do you?"

Stefan was quiet and she held her breath waiting for his response.

"No" he said finally "No, I don't want that to happen" He sounded sad, almost defeated and it broke her heart to hear that in his voice. She turned to him and smiled, trying to let all her love show as she looked into his eyes.

"There's a way to fix it, isn't there?" she said "You can make me like you"

He looked at her for a good long while before he spoke. What she was asking for was not something to be decided after a moments thought. What she said was true, they would lose each other eventually unless he turned her. He should let her go now, just walk away…but as he looked into her eyes he knew that would never be an option. She was his world now and he never wanted to let her go.

"If that is truly what you want, I would consider it. You must understand this would mean leaving everyone you know behind. Your friends, your family…they would have to believe you were dead. That isn't something to be taken lightly" he softened his words with a kiss on the tip of her nose.

"I know and it would be very hard to do, but living without you would be unbearable. If I have to chose one or the other, then it's not even a contest. You are everything to me"

"And you are everything to me, but we don't have to decide this today. Not when there's so many other decisions to be made"

"Like what?" she asked.

"Like do I start at the top and work my way down? Or do I start at the bottom and work my way up?" He said as he pushed her back on the sofa and leaned over her. And then he proceeded to make her forget the question. After as they lay together, he propped his head up on one arm and looked at her.

"Tell me something" he said.

"What's that?"

"How did you figure it out? What I am" he asked.

"Natasha mostly" she said

"Natasha? She never said anything"

"Oh not when I saw her with you, after" she said.

"What?!" he said, sitting up abruptly. "You saw Natasha again? Where? When?"

So she told him about the night before and her encounter with Natasha. How she had pulled the man back with amazing strength; the way she had called her 'human', and everything she had said, or what she could remember anyway. A lot had happened that night. As she spoke Stefan got up and started to pace. He was clearly agitated and Charlotte thought she knew why.

"Calm down Stefan. She told me you two used to be together, but it doesn't matter. You are mine now and what happened in the past means nothing. Unless you still have feelings for her?"

"Don't be ridiculous. Natasha is the last person I want to be with"

"Are you sure? She's so beautiful" Charlotte said. She knew Stefan loved her, but still…Natasha was stunning. He stopped pacing and looked at Charlotte, shaking his head.

"Natasha was a mistake. A very large mistake that I made. When I found her dying by the side of the road and saw how beautiful she was I thought…well, I thought if I turned her I could make her fall in love with me before…" he trailed off.

"Before what?" she said, burning with curiosity.

"Before she found somebody better" he said. Charlotte scoffed.

"There is nobody better. How could you even think that?" she said. He gave her a bitter smile.

"My love, you are biased. It's wonderful that you love me but part of your attraction to me is because of what I am. It's sort of how we're designed. In my world though, I'm not exactly considered a great catch. Natasha is a nasty piece of work. I might have turned her into a vampire, but she was already a monster. I suspect she was only with me because she was grateful. It didn't take her long to realize there were better options and she left me"

"I'm sorry. She did say you were her first love, if that makes you feel any better. She also said something about having her eye on someone. Maybe if she finds the perfect guy she'll be nicer. It's amazing what being with the right person does for your disposition" she said.

"That could be dangerous depending on who she's talking about. Did she mention a name?"

"No" she said "Well, she said a funny word I've never heard, I don't know if it was a person or a place"

"What did she say?"

"I'm not sure I remember correctly. It started with a 'v'…. volume, Volkswagen…something like that"

"Volturi?" Stefan said

"Yeah, that was it. What's a Volturi?"

"The Volturi are the most powerful coven. They are the ones that decide on the rules all vampires must obey, and they are very good at enforcing them. There are those among us that have special powers. The Volturi like to collect those vampires and bring them into their circle. I have a few friends that they keep an eye on. They are also the ones that destroyed my home and killed my friends. Of the twelve of us, only Vladimir and I survived. If Natasha has gone to the Volturi we may both be in grave danger. There is someone I need to talk to, I'm sorry I have to go"

"What? You just got here! Oh Stefan do you have to? Can't you just call them?"

He took her in his arms and kissed her until she was breathless.

"I'm sorry but I need to see them in person. I'll only be gone a few days I promise I'll be back before you know it"

"You'd better" she said, pouting slightly. He gave her one last kiss and then he was gone. Charlotte sighed and went to go clean the kitchen to keep busy. She spent the next couple of days doing what she could to keep busy. Her nights she spent looking at the stars until she couldn't keep her eyes open.

After three days of being alone and having nothing to do but think, she went over every detail she could think of, trying to talk herself out of wanting to be like him. She couldn't do it, no matter what it always came back to how she felt. She understood now why people search and search for love. She found it, really found it, and she had no intention of letting it go. Forever was a long time but if she could spend it with Stefan then she welcomed it. She called her work and thanked them for being so patient but she wouldn't be returning. She had lunch with Samantha and told her that she had been looking into working overseas. She didn't want Sam to know Stefan had come back so she had to pretend to be sad which wasn't easy. On the third night of him being gone she did something she hadn't done for a while. She went to the roof of the apartment. She hadn't done it since meeting him because she was afraid she'd miss out if he came to her apartment and she wasn't home.

She climbed the stairs to the roof and walked over to her usual spot. As far as she knew she was the only tenant who knew the door was never locked. She liked it up there, especially at night. The moon was just coming up and it was full. It would be a brilliant bright white when it rose higher in the sky, but for now it still had that orange glow it sometimes had as it hovered above the horizon. It almost didn't look real, like a painting. She wished, as she had before, that she had a camera.

"It's beautiful, isn't it?" came a voice from the shadow. She jumped and whirled around, her heart racing. She knew that voice.

"Stefan!"

He was leaning against the door to the stairwell. God, he was hot. She couldn't help it; he made her want to be bad.

"How did you get up here?" she asked. He started towards her, slowly, taking his time…looking at her with unbridled lust his eyes as he took each step.

"The same way you did" he said as he walked closer.

"I mean how did you know where I was?" she said, her voice faltered a bit as he finally reached her. He was still staring into her eyes, giving her a smoldering look. He buried his face into her neck and nuzzled it for a moment.

"I smelled your perfume" he whispered. Just the sound of his voice turned her on so much. Foreplay be damned, she wanted him right now. He had other ideas, though.

She wrapped her arms around his neck and kissed him. Long and deep, she closed her eyes and put everything she had into that kiss and he responded just as passionately. After a while…hours, seconds...she didn't know, he pulled back and gave her that same look. He pulled her shirt over her head, undid her bra and took that off too. Then he took off her pants and underwear. She stood there naked as the breeze wafted across her supple skin. She lived in a low-rise apartment and even though they were on the roof, anyone from the neighboring buildings could have been watching. She was scared and excited at the same time.

He reached behind his back and pulled something from his pocket. It was a piece of silken rope and a blindfold. He moved her over to the wall that held the air conditioning unit and pushed her back until she was pressed against it. The brick was cold and rough against her naked body. He took her wrists and brought them above her head. She felt the smooth rope as he looped it over and then tied it to something above her head. Her arms rose up as he tightened it. She squirmed a bit, but she was his willing captive. How did he know? How did he make her feel so excited to be so vulnerable? Each time they were together he awakened something new.

He slipped the blindfold over her eyes and she tilted her head back. Wanting his kiss, wanting his touch, wanting him so badly she was shaking. But for a minute there was nothing. No touch, no voice…nothing. He wouldn't dare!

"Stefan?" she called out.

"I'm here" came his voice in her right ear. She whipped her head around toward the sound but before she could even finish that move his voice came again, from the other side. Would she ever get used to him moving that fast?

"Do you trust me?" he said. A little late to ask that since she was tied up and at his mercy.

"Of course" she said and gasped as his fingers brushed over her breast. He touched her like that, soft and fleeting, for a good long while. A light brush across her inner thigh, then he pulled back; then a sudden cupping of her breast, his thumb brushing her hard nipple. She turned her head from side to side, trying to anticipate where he would touch next. Then she felt something soft caress her, up and down her side, tickling and making her gasp and jump with every touch. Her mind eventually identified it as a feather. He continued down, over her hip and thigh, across the knee and down her calf. He ran it lightly over her toes and across the top of her foot, then started back up, this time he went up her inner leg, repeating the pattern…calf, knee, thigh. Her head tilted back as she let the sensation wash over her. He bypassed her mound and she let out a sigh of yearning. This made him smile, though she couldn't see it, as he moved the feather up in agonizingly slow, sensual strokes. Across her belly, making her stomach muscles contract involuntarily, then up over her ribcage as she squirmed and jumped, then between her breasts.

"Your choice" his voice whispered in her ear "left or right".

"What?" she asked. She was concentrating on the sensations that at first she didn't understand the question. So he clarified. Taking the feather, he circled her breast with it.

"The right one" he said, then he moved the feather over and circled the other breast.

"Or the left one" Then he brushed it over each nipple, back and forth until she answered. Not really caring which one she said "left"

"Are you sure?" he said as his fingers found the nipple. He alternated between touching and squeezing gently with his fingers and teasing it with the feather until she arched her back and turned slightly, giving him better access. He stopped then and let her squirm for a few moments, and then without warning, he attacked her right breast. Not what she was expecting and she cried out "OH" as his mouth found her nipple. He sucked the hard nub and taking it between his teeth he nipped lightly and ran his tongue over the sensitive flesh. His hand found her other breast and began to alternate between the two, licking and biting at her nipples and caressing the soft flesh until she moaned out loud. He started to kiss her then, his fingers tugging at her nipples as their tongues danced together. She leaned into him as far as her restraints would let her and rubbed against him. He was still fully clothed and she longed to feel his naked skin against hers.

"Stefan, please…I want you so badly" she said between kisses. He ignored her and continued his assault on her mouth, his hands running over every inch of her he could reach as he bruised her lips with his. When he finally pulled back she was sure he was getting naked, she loved to look at him but the blindfold made that impossible so she imagined it instead. 'Wrong again' she managed to think as his hands circled her waist and he spun her around so that she was now facing the wall, her arms, still tied, were now crossed at the wrists and her tender nipples scraped across the roughness of the brick. He pulled gently on her hips until only the top half of her was pressed against the wall. She stood with her feet apart so her legs were spread and closed her eyes. A gust of wind washed over her and she shivered. She had been concentrating so hard on what he was doing that she had forgotten where they were and the wind combined with the fact that anyone could be watching made the thought bubble to the surface. She was about to open her mouth and suggest that they take this inside when she felt his fingers between her legs. With one stroke he parted her lips and ran his thick finger the entire length of her velvet fold, when he reached her clit he flicked it and she jumped. Chuckling. he did it again…and again…and again. Each flick of his fingertip produced a sound from her, a sharp intake of breath, a groan, a soft 'oooohhhhh' as she exhaled. When she was at her breaking point, when she was bucking and arching and pulling at her bound hands, he put two fingers inside of her. The reaction was instant. She arched her back as goosebumps broke out over every inch of her. Her breathing came faster and his fingers moved to match. In and out, over and over as she panted and moaned and felt the orgasm build until it broke and rolled over her.

He never stopped touching her. Even as her body relaxed he caressed her with his hands and his lips. He kissed down the entire length of her spine as his fingers found her nipples again and played with them. He nibbled on her earlobe and kissed her neck and ran his fingers through her hair and when she was ready, he reached down and touched her mound again. The teasing and touching and orgasm had made her wetter than she'd ever been. Still rubbing her slit with one hand, he removed the blindfold with the other. She was still facing the wall and when he brought his finger, glistening with her wetness to her mouth she didn't hesitate. She took it between her lips and sucked it in, her tongue eagerly licking the moisture. He removed his finger and he leaned against her, pressing her into the hard surface of the wall, his tongue tickled and nibbled at her earlobe as he whispered dirty things. He was hard, rock hard and she could feel it through his clothing as he rubbed against her. She pushed back and whimpered, wanting him more than she ever had before. The anticipation of feeling him inside of her was driving her wild until finally she begged him to take her. He unzipped his pants and took out his member, rubbing it along her slit until he found the opening and then with one long, hard thrust; he was inside of her. The feeling of his cool flesh against the hot wetness of hers was indescribable as he pounded into her. The moans, the slapping sound of skin on skin, the roughness of the brick as she was pushed against it and his hands; his incredibly talented hands that constantly roamed over every inch of her. There were so many things going on at once she wasn't able to think straight. Between his fingers, his voice and his hard penetration civility went out the window. They were like savage beasts as they joined together and the sounds they made reflected that. Then he grabbed her wrists and with one long hard thrust he came inside of her. They stood like that for a while and then she felt him slowly slip out. He lowered her arms and untied her hands, then he picked her up and carried her down to her apartment. Thankfully they met no one on the stairs or she would have had some explaining to do. He laid her on the sofa and found a blanket to cover her with; then snuggled in beside her.

"Thank you" he said.

"For what?" she asked him curiously. After what just happened on the roof she was pretty sure she should be thanking him.

"For letting me love you. For the first time in more centuries than I care to remember, I feel alive, because of you"

She held him close and thought she might explode she was so happy. There were still questions that needed to be asked and there were dangers to be faced but for the moment, everything was perfect and there was nothing that could ruin it. She should have known better.

Stefan's cell rang and it stood to answer it. All she heard was a few mumbled phrases "I see" and "when". He hung up and when he turned to face her, her euphoria turned to fear.

"They are coming" was all he said.


	6. Chapter 6

"Who was that?" Charlotte asked as Stefan hung up. She rose from the sofa and wrapped the blanket around herself.

"A friend. She is one of the people I went to see." He replied.

"Who is coming?" she asked, but she already knew the answer.

"The Volturi" he said "we must leave"

"Where? Where can we go that they can't follow? I don't think running is the answer Stefan. Eventually they will find us. Don't you think it would be better to just face them?"

"They will kill you" he said. The look of worry and fear on his face was so intense she almost didn't say it, but she had to.

"Not if you change me before they get here"

"No. Not yet, it's too soon. There is much I need to prepare you for first. You don't know the world I come from. I can't risk…" he trailed off, unable to say what he couldn't risk.

"Can't risk what?" she asked him. He made a low noise in the back of his throat and turned away from her.

"Do you think I'm not strong enough to survive it?" she said.

"No, that's not it. You are strong enough, it's me that's weak" he said.

"What? You aren't weak, you are the strongest person I know" she replied.

He turned back and gave her a smile, but it was half-hearted.

"I do not wish to see you in pain" he said. That wasn't all of it and Charlotte knew it, but she let it go for now.

"How long do we have?" she asked him.

"A day or so if we are lucky. Not long. Aro hasn't decided yet if he will attend to the matter personally but he has already sent a member of his guard. Demetri will be here first" He got dressed as he spoke.

"It was Natasha wasn't it? She's the one who went to the Volturi and told them about us" Charlotte said.

"Yes but Alice didn't see her there. Somehow she got word to them without going in person. Natasha is not welcome there after what she did"

"What did she do?" she asked with wide-eyed curiosity. Stefan came and sat next to her. He put his arm around her and held her, making her feel safe.

"She tried to seduce Aro. Natasha has always been attracted to power and there is no one more powerful than him. When they found out I had turned her, they demanded that we present ourselves so they could meet her. They were only trying to determine if she had something they wanted but she has no special gifts and so they merely acknowledged her and let us go. She left me right after and went back. Aro was too wise to fall for her charms though and he sent her away. She's been trying to find a way back in ever since."

"So she told them about us and now they're coming. There's something you aren't telling me Stefan. We aren't a big enough reason for them to leave their sanctuary"

He took a deep breath and stood up. He turned to face her and began to speak. He never moved, never took his eyes from her as he told her the story.

"Long ago, when we were in power, things were different. Humans knew of our existence and they were afraid. We liked it like that, they brought us gifts and grovelled before us acknowledging our strength. We became complacent, stagnant. We believed we were better and that we deserved the accolades the humans bestowed upon us. When the Volturi came and decimated us, I was bitter. For centuries Vladimir and I did nothing but plot revenge. Aro knew how we felt and he has watched us, never relenting. He's never trusted us and he became obsessed with keeping us in line. We had no choice but to pretend that we no longer wanted revenge and for many years we kept to ourselves, doing nothing but surviving."

He paused for a moment, Charlotte was enthralled. He had never told her about his past unless she pushed, even then he was vague and never gave details.

"A few years ago there was an…incident. A coven that was under fire from the Volturi sent a message out for help from other vampires. They only asked for witnesses but we were sure it would turn into a fight. They don't know the Volturi like we do and we eagerly joined them, convinced that we would have our revenge at last. When the confrontation came we found ourselves cheated of it again. They managed to convince Aro that no laws had been broken and the Volturi left without a fight. We left too, angered at what had transpired; but soon after I found myself questioning my motives. I had wasted so much of my life being angry and I couldn't stop thinking about how happy the Cullen's were. They adopted a different lifestyle and chose to live among the humans. They found happiness with each other. I wanted that too. I began to venture out into the world, to mingle among the humans. The night we met I was drawn to you like none other. I thought at first it was just luck that we were there on the same night but now I think it's more. I've been walking the earth in a daze for centuries because I had to wait for you. You are my destiny and I don't want to lose you, but you haven't really experienced my world. You've only known me"

"I don't need to know anything else. I would be perfectly happy living on a deserted island as long as I could live there with you" she said. There was a knock at the door and she pulled the blanket tighter across her shoulders.

"It's probably just Sam coming to try and talk me out of leaving" Charlotte said as she walked across the room. She opened the door but it wasn't Sam standing there, instead she found herself face to face with a man she'd never seen before. He was tall and lean, with dark hair and had an aura of confidence about him that bordered on arrogance. He was a vampire of course; she didn't need to look in his eyes to confirm that. He stood in the doorway studying Charlotte with no expression whatsoever. It was unnerving and she took a step back.

"Demetri" Stefan said "I wasn't expecting you so soon"

"I was in the neighborhood" he replied, brushing passed Charlotte as he walked in, uninvited. She closed the door and went to stand with Stefan, her heart beating fast as she faced a member of the Volturi for the first time.

"I'm surprised at you Stefan. After all this time of laying low and doing as you're told, now you choose to reveal our secret to this human. Aro will not be pleased when I tell him the rumors are true" He looked Charlotte up and down as he spoke, a visible sneer on his lips as he did. "She hardly seems worth it"

Charlotte felt Stefan's muscles tighten as Demetri's words fell. She held his arm tighter, not that she could have held him back if he wanted to attack. He got the message and he put his arm around her in a protective gesture. Demetri raised an eyebrow as he assessed the pair.

"You know what we are" he said, addressing Charlotte.

"Yes" she said.

"You know then, that it is forbidden for humans to learn of our existence. How exactly did you think this was going to turn out?" He spoke to her as if she were a child being scolded and she didn't appreciate it one bit.

"It doesn't matter" she said "What happens doesn't matter, _you_ don't matter. The only thing I care about is Stefan"

Demetri snarled. He wasn't used to being spoken to like that. Stefan moved to stand in front of Charlotte.

"You've come, you've seen her. Now you can carry the message back to Aro, she will become one of us." Stefan said

"When?" Demetri asked.

"Soon enough. You don't need to know anymore than that. Now go be a good little vampire and report back to your master"

Demetri took a step towards Stefan, his lip curled in anger, but stopped when Stefan didn't so much as flinch. His eyes narrowed and when he spoke his voice was cold and full of hatred. Charlotte was afraid he would kill them both on the spot but he held himself rigid and stayed out of reach. He must have been under orders to not hurt them.

"You go too far. Aro has enjoyed your many years of running like a scared rabbit but now it seems as if you've grown a backbone at last. He's been waiting for that, Stefan. He will be very interested to hear what I have to say, I imagine. Enjoy what time you have with your little pet" he said as he walked to the door. He tuned before he left and gave Stefan a cold smile.

"I will so enjoy watching your demise, I've been waiting for it too" and then he left.

They stood in silence, looking at the closed door. Demetri had come and gone so fast it almost didn't seem real. Finally, Stefan took her by the hand and led her to the bedroom. She tried to ask him questions but he silenced each one with a kiss. He took the blanket from her shoulders and made her lie down, then did the same. It was late and she had absorbed a lot of information in a very short amount of time and so he held her in his arms and within minutes she was asleep.

The next morning, she woke to find Stefan sitting on the edge of the bed staring at her. He was smiling and he looked like a kid that just got told they were going to Disneyland. She couldn't help but smile back.

"Good morning" she said "What's got you in such a good mood?"

"I know what to do" he said "We have to go see Carlisle"

"Who is that and why do we have to see him?" she asked between yawns.

"He may have something to make it easier for you. I think it would be a good idea for you to meet others of my kind before you…." He was unable to finish the sentence, so she finished it for him.

"Before I make an informed decision?" she said. He nodded and she sighed. She understood what the real problem was and gave herself a mental kick for not realizing it sooner.

"So that's it. You think if you turn me I'll leave you, like Natasha did" she said.

It wasn't a question, just a simple statement. He turned away, unable to look at her. She stood and walked around him until they were facing each other. He looked sad, as if it had already happened. She put her hand on the back of his head and pulled him down for a loving kiss before she took his face with her hands and looked deep into his eyes.

"If you think I'm going to go running to the arms of another vampire just because they're good looking then you don't know me at all. What I feel for you has got nothing to do with the way you look, although you are pretty hot. Stefan it's like what you just said, destiny or something. What we have is so special, so wonderful I sometimes think it's just a dream. One I never want to wake from. You are _mine_ and I will not let you go, ever. You might want to be the one to take some time to think, because I'm not messing around here. Forever is a long time and I will spend it with you or no one"

She wrapped her arms around his neck and pulled him in for a long lingering kiss. Their lips parted and her tongue entwined with his as he pulled her in closer. She reached down and cupped his scrotum with one hand, smiling against his lips as she felt him grow hard beneath her touch. She pushed him back on the bed and straddled him, leaning down for another kiss before she whispered 'my turn' in his ear. Then she started to kiss his neck, moving down slowly she kissed and licked and nibbled her way down his chest, grazing his nipples with her tongue before heading farther down. She kissed around his bellybutton and smiled again as she felt his muscles contract. As she moved down her naked body rubbed against his manhood and he moved his hips in response. When she reached the hard shaft she took it with one hand and for just a moment she watched it grow, like a living entity. There was just something about knowing she was the reason, that it was her touch to make him hard that turned her on and made her so hot for him. Parting her lips, she took him in her mouth. He groaned aloud as she started to suck, moving up and down, slowly at first, her other hand still cupping his sack as she took in more and more of him. She used her tongue on the underside of the shaft, tickling the sensitive skin as she started to move her mouth faster. Soon he grabbed her hair and his hips started to buck. She took her mouth from him and as fast as she could, she climbed back on top of him and lowered herself onto his rigid member, arching her back as he entered her. She was already turned on so when he reached between them and rubbed her clit with his thumb she came almost immediately. Her cries of passion were too much for him and he followed within seconds. They lay together panting in the afterglow. She was still on top of him and marvelled at how she wished there was a way to get closer, even though their naked bodies were pressed together. Before long he rose and pulled her up. The spent the day in her apartment, making love and talking. Neither of them was inclined to get dressed. She fell asleep in his arms that night and in the morning she woke to find him staring at her again.

"Get ready, we should leave soon" he said, kissing the top of her head. She went to shower and took longer than normal. When she finally came out of the bedroom, dressed and ready to go, she apologized for taking so long. He only smiled but she saw the sadness in his eyes. He was still not convinced she would pick him after she was changed. Natasha had really messed him up. One more thing she needed to pay for, but that was something she couldn't do anything about…yet. There was only one way to prove to Stefan that she meant what she said and that was to pass the test of meeting others like him. She gave him her biggest, brightest smile.

"Let's go get this done then so we can get on with living our lives together" she said. They got into his car but before he could even turn the key, his phone rang. Somehow she knew before he even answered it that it was bad news. She wasn't wrong.

"We are out of time" he said. "Aro is coming, he's already on his way. Alice was watching Demetri and didn't realize until too late. Carlisle thinks we should come anyway but I cannot put my friends in danger. Aro wants Alice to join the Volturi and I'm sure he has his eye on Bella as well, I can't risk it"

"Do we just wait for him here?" she asked

"No it's too dangerous with this many people around. I know a safer place; I'll wait for him there"

"You'll wait for him? What about me?" she said

"There is no way I'm letting Aro anywhere near you while you're still human. You wait here. Keep the lights off and wait until you hear from me" she started to protest but he wasn't about to be swayed and after a minute she gave up. He kissed her and they held each other for a moment, then she went upstairs to wait, looking back once as he drove off.

She waited for what seemed like forever. For hours she sat in the dark, worry eating at her guts. It was torture, not knowing what was happening so when she heard the doorknob rattle her heart leaped into her chest. He was back! She ran to the door and flung it open. She didn't even have time to register the fact that it wasn't Stefan filling her doorway before a hand shot out and grabbed her by the throat. He was enormous and he could have crushed the life out of her even if he wasn't a vampire. She clawed at the cold hand that was cutting off her air supply but it was useless. Within seconds everything went black. He let her go as she went unconscious and she dropped to the floor. Then he picked her up and carried her down the stairs. She came to in the back seat of an unfamiliar car. Every question she asked was met with only silence as they drove. The parked eventually in front of an abandoned warehouse in the industrial part of town. She saw Stefan's car right away and as she was hauled out of the car she had only one thought.

It looked like she was going to get to meet Aro after all.


	7. Chapter 7

She winced as the big one grabbed her arm and marched her into the building. He took her up a staircase to the second floor where a man was standing alone. He was facing the opposite wall but as he turned to look at her, he was smiling and she could see his eyes were the customary red but clouded over like you see sometimes in the elderly. Stefan had told her a lot about Aro and the Volturi and the power they possessed; and she had built them up so much in her mind that she was expecting some kind of super-being that radiated beams of light, something straight out of an action movie. Instead she was looking at what appeared to be just a man of average height and build. His hair was longer than what fashion dictated these days and he dressed as if he didn't realize what century it was, but other than that he didn't seem all that impressive.

"So you're Aro" she said.

"You sound disappointed" he replied.

"Where is Stefan?" she demanded

Right on cue Demetri emerged from the shadow. He had Stefan by the arm and he yanked him over and stood him in front of Aro before taking a few steps back and stood watching in silence. Stefan looked defeated and hung his head as Aro looked at him.

"Stefan!" Charlotte cried out. He looked up and took an involuntary step toward her but froze when the one that was holding her put an arm around her neck in warning.

"You made a mistake in telling this human about us, Stefan. It's unfortunate that Alice is not here to verify your words. I cannot be sure you are telling the truth about changing her and so I must rely on my own instincts" Aro said.

"Everyone makes mistakes Aro, even you. I thought your last meeting with the Cullens would have taught you that" Stefan said.

Aro frowned, the first change in expression that Charlotte had seen.

"You are in no position to criticize me Stefan, not when I have the power to take the thing you love most"

"If you kill her you'll have to kill me too"

"I don't think so" Aro said "It would be more amusing to watch you try and find a reason to go on without her"

Stefan smiled and leaned closer to Aro, whispering so no one else could hear.

"I've spent my life trying to find a way to make you pay and along the way I found out a few things. I know your secret Aro. If you make me, I will go to Marcus and tell him who really killed the one he loved"

"You have no proof" Aro whispered back, angrily.

"I don't need proof. Have you ever seen a garden Aro? All you need to do to make it grow is plant the seed. He may not believe me at first but once the thought is there not even you will be able to get rid of it. I have no desire to be your enemy, all I want is to live my life with the woman I love. If you leave us in peace you will never see us again, I promise"

They stared at each other. Aro waited for Stefan to drop his gaze but he was calm and unfazed. The tension in the air between them was so intense that no one in the room dared to move or speak and they forgot that they weren't alone, until…

"I have something to say"

They all turned and looked at Charlotte. There was no trace of fear in her voice as she faced them, and even Aro managed to look surprised. Charlotte however, only had eyes for one person.

"One night" she began "That's all that it was supposed to be. For a long time, I was convinced it wasn't real, that I was nothing more than a distraction. But you came back, again and again. You woke me up, body and soul. You gave me so much; more than I could ever make you realize. When I'm with you I feel beautiful, special. I feel more alive than I ever have before. For that, I want to thank you. I would never have experienced any of it without you. I love you Stefan. The words seem so inadequate because it's so much more than that. You keep saying I'm not ready but what you don't understand is I was ready before we even met. My whole life I've been waiting for this; I just didn't know it until I found you. Without you I have nothing. If my choice came down to living without you or not living at all, then I welcome death with open arms"

Stefan made a low moaning sound, as if he were in pain.

"You don't know what you're saying" he said.

"I do. I know exactly what I'm saying. I know what you are and I know what it will take to be with you, and I'm telling you it's what I want – but even if that isn't my fate. Even if this is my last night on earth, I'll still be happy…because the last thing I'll get to see is your face."

There was silence in the room for a moment as Stefan and Charlotte stood still and looked at each other. Then a snort of derision came from behind Demetri. It was Natasha. She came forward from where she was hiding in the shadows and rested her hand on Demetri's shoulder. Her smile was so evil and full of haughty distain and it made Charlotte angry. Angrier than she had ever been before. Everything had been perfect until this vindictive bitch came along. She returned the stare of hatred, her nostrils flaring as she struggled in the grasp of the large tree-like vampire holding her.

"Ah Natasha, here you are at last. You have an issue, my dear?" Aro said as he turned to Natasha with a smile.

"The rules are clear. She is human and she knows about us. Kill her and let's be done with this Aro, it's not like you have another choice"

Natasha was used to her looks getting her what she wanted, and over the years she had become complacent about what she could and could not get away with. She was so fixated on destroying Charlotte because she was jealous that she didn't see the way Aro frowned at her words.

"Is that so?" he asked softly. Even Charlotte caught the warning note in his voice. Stefan picked up on it immediately and he quickly seized the opportunity.

"Does she speak for you now?" he said to Aro. Natasha's eyes lit up and she moved even closer to Demetri, her hand caressed his shoulder as she looked at Stefan in triumph. The intimate way she was touching him made it obvious they were sleeping together. So that was her conquest. She couldn't have Aro so she settled for one of his guard. Charlotte felt her heart sink. She was doomed then. This truly would be the last time she got to see Stefan.

As it turned out, it was her first lesson in not underestimating the Volturi. Aro moved too fast for Charlotte to see. One second he was standing with Stefan and the next he was right in front of her; taking her hand with his. The air left her lungs as he exercised his power. She could actually _feel_ him picking through and discarding her every thought. When he was done he looked at her and despite the fact that she was standing in the room with a bunch of vampires and this could possibly be the last minute she had to live, she wasn't frightened by him. He turned then, his blood-red gaze falling on Natasha. She finally seemed to realize that Aro wasn't taking her side and her smile faltered.

"Aro?" she said. He tilted his head to side and looked at Natasha, but his words were directed to someone else.

"It would appear, Demetri, that your new friend has deceived you"

Demetri had the good sense to take a step away from her.

"What!?" Natasha said in shock. "What are you talking about?"

"Stefan did not reveal our secret to this human, you did" he said in dangerous tone, speaking to Natasha.

"I didn't tell her anything" Natasha said, holding out her hand for Aro to take. He only looked at her with a smile that chilled everyone to the bone.

"Sometimes my dear, actions speak louder than words" he said.

His tone was soft and lilting and yet the danger that lay under it was palpable. Natasha seemed to finally realize that she had made a mistake. A horrible, horrible mistake. She took a step back, then another before Aro spoke again.

"When I take care of this situation, you and I must have a very long talk my dear" he said to her. He nodded to the one that was holding Charlotte and he released her and he walked over and stood behind Natasha. The meaning was clear; Natasha was not free to go. Aro turned back to Stefan.

"I have seen her thoughts and her words to you were true. Her heart lies with you. The question I must ask myself is do you truly intend to make her one of us? Do I believe you, Stefan or do I take matters into my own hands? Is she the one you wish to spend eternity with?"

The tortured look on Stefan's face was too much for Charlotte. A single tear coursed down her cheek as she watched her love struggle with his answer. Aro was unpredictable and hurting Stefan was something he'd been waiting for. Admitting what he truly wanted might make him want to kill Charlotte just to see Stefan suffer, but lying was not an option. Finally, he looked up, licking his lips nervously he said;

"She is my life. I love her"

Things happened fast after that, so fast no one had no time to think. Aro grabbed Charlotte and sank his teeth into the tender flesh of her neck. Stefan and Natasha yelled out 'No!' simultaneously as the blood flowed and Aro drank. His control was amazing and he only sampled a drop before pulling back and letting the venom take effect. Charlotte immediately dropped to the ground, screaming and writhing in pain as it coursed through her, setting her veins on fire. She felt as if she was burning from the inside out. Stefan stood in stunned disbelief. He was in such shock at what just happened that he couldn't move for a moment. Then he rushed to her side, crying out in despair each time she screamed. She writhed on the ground, her face contorted in agony. He couldn't take it and whipped his head up, looking straight at Aro.

"Why?" he said, his voice breaking with emotion.

"Would you rather I killed her?" Aro replied. Stefan simply hung his head and turned away, unable to watch the woman he loved in such pain. He sat and tried to block the sounds. Aro came and stood behind him.

"You didn't even let her prepare herself for the pain. I would have turned her when she was ready." Stefan said.

"Promises I've heard before" Aro said with a sneer "I will not take the chance of there being another child. The outcome could have been very different Stefan. I granted you this gift because I was feeling generous, and because I have a more interesting situation to take care of" He said with a quick glance toward Natasha. "I will assume that being this ungrateful is simply a result of what is transpiring now."

Words that would have set his anger aflame any other time, but right now Stefan could only sit and try to not listen to the sounds of agony. He covered his ears and rocked back and forth, forcing his mind to think of her. He went back through each memory he had, sifting through them and cherishing each one. From the first moment he saw her, sitting alone trying so hard to look confident. She was irresistible and the fact that she didn't know it just made more impossible for him to stay away. The fear mixed with desire that he saw in her eyes when he first took her. They way it turned from fear to absolute trust each time they were together. The first time the weather made it possible to stay with her for more than just a few hours. If only she knew the sweet torture of having to leave each time the sun came up. For centuries he had walked the earth, never knowing in all that time that he was capable of love. Until Charlotte. She saved him and he vowed that he would spend eternity showing her how much she meant to him. If he could just get through today.

Eventually the sounds diminished, but Stefan was concentrating so hard he didn't notice. Not until a hand reached up and caressed his shoulder did he come out of his reverie. He looked up, startled. And from behind came the sweetest sound he'd ever heard. His heart rejoiced as she spoke a single word.

"Beloved"

Everything was going to be alright.

THE END


End file.
